Forgiveness
by Slave4Spike
Summary: **UPDATED** My take on "Seeing Red"
1. Default Chapter

The shots rang out and when it was all over Buffy and Tara were mortally wounded.   
  
Xander looked around for any sign of Warren, but all he saw was Buffy wounded on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound to the shoulder.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Buffy" Xander said as he stumbled to get to her. he applied pressure to her wound trying to stop the blood. "Buffy come on talk to me" Xander said as he reached in his pocket and dialed 911.  
  
Willow gabbed Tara and shouted out of the shattered window "Xander Tara's been shot" she paused as she noticed that Buffy was also wounded. "Xander is she ok?!" Willow yelled as she also applied pressure to Tara's wound.   
  
Xander couldn't even answer her he was too occupied with keeping Buffy awake and talking.  
  
Buffys eyes fluttered open and shut till finally she started to loose conciousness. Buffy licked her lips and muttered one word before she experienced the big blackout..."Spike" she was totally out of it now. Xander grabbed her tiny wrist and felt for a pulse. She had one but it was very weak.  
  
The paramedics ran into the house and into the backyard. They tended to Buffy and Tara and quickly stabelized them and loaded the two young women into the back of the ambulances. They were concerned about letting Xander and Willow decided to follow in Xanders truck.  
  
"Should we go get Dawn? I'm sure she would want to be there in case something happens to Buffy, and you know how she loves Tara" Willow said as they hopped in the truck and buckled their seatbelts.   
  
"Yeah I suppose your right" Xander said as he sped off towards Dawns school.  
  
------  
  
Spike was packing to leave town, he couldn't believe the actions that had taken place the night before. "How could I have done such a thing to somebody I love" Spike said to himself as he picked up a picture of Dawn and Buffy he had taked from house. He looked at it and then packed it in his duffle bag. "Well sun doesn't go down for another 4 hours might as well go have a little fun" he said as he went through the tunnels heading for Willies.   
  
Spike walked into the bar and sat down.  
  
"Hey Spike, haven't seen you in a while whats new" Willie asked as he leaned into the bar.  
  
"Don't wanna reminess on old times Will, just pour me a shot and turn Passions on, wanna see whats going on with that Theresa broud" he said as Willie turned on the TV and poured him a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he downed the shot and the local news channel interupted "Passions"  
  
"We interupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this late breaking story..." The newswoman started "A local man is wanted for two counts of attempted homicide on Revello drive earlier this morning..." Spikes non existant heart was stalling as he heard the name of Buffys street on the news. "The 2 victims have been identified as 21 year old Tara McClay and 22 year old Buffy Summers" His heart was at a stand still hearing that Buffy, his Buffy was wounded. "They are currently listed in critical condition at Sunnydale Memorial. If you have any news that might help please call the Sunnydale police department" The newswoman said as the story ended and Spike started freaking out.  
  
"Bloody Sun, come down already I need to see her and make sure shes ok" He said to himself as he paced inside the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Buffy and Tara are wounded and are taken to the hospital.  
Spike finds out threw a news story that Buffy has been shot and is currently inside Willies bar waiting for sunset so he can go see her.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spike paced up and down the bar waiting for the sun to go down so that he could go to Buffy and make sure she was ok.  
  
"Please don't let her die" Spike thought "not agiain" he said outloud as Willie tried to calm him down.  
  
"Spike they haven't announced that shes dead, so that is good isn't it?" Willie said as he poured Spike another drink.  
  
"Just wish I could be there" Spike said as he ran his hands through his hair and took the drink and downed it in one swallow.  
  
"Well you only have anohter hour to wait" Willie said as Spike returned to pacing up and down the floor.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened?" Dawn said as she rushed into the truck. Willow had called the school and they had made sure Dawn was ready to go as soon as Willow and Xander pulled up.  
  
"I don't know Dawnie, We drove straight to get you. They wouldn't let us ride in the ambulance with them" Willow said as they pulled up into the hospital parking deck.  
  
"Um.. Ambulance.. hospital.. ok wigging out here what happened?" Dawn said as she noticed that Willows once white shirt was now covered in small red splatters. "B..Buffy?" Dawn said as her eyes started to water up.  
  
"and.. and Tara" Willow added starting to cry. They all got out of the truck and ran in the front door of the emergency room.  
  
"May I help you?" a young nurse asked at the front desk.  
  
"yeah.. uh.... Buffy Summers and Tara McClay..." Xander said a bit out of breath.  
  
"Are you a family member?" She asked as she reached for their charts.  
  
"I'm Buffys sister" Dawn said as the nurse opened her chart.  
  
"Tara doesn't have any family, I'm sorta her girlfriend" Willow said not caring to go into her sexuality with the nurse.  
  
"Ms. Summers is out of surgery, they had to go in and retreive the bullet and control her bleeding. Shes in room 316, but shes still unconcious. Ms. McClay on the other hand is still in surgery, all I can tell you is that she had quite a lot of bleeding. uh... Would you like a set of scrubs young lady?" The nurse asked Willow.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks" Willow said as she went with the nurse and Dawn and Xander hurried off to Buffys room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hospital room was small, it had 2 chairs in each corner, a small window and a standard hospital bed. As Xander and Dawn entered they saw Buffy hooked to a lot of machines. She looked as if she was sleeping. Xander walked over and rubbed his hand down her hair.  
  
Dawn sat down in a chair and sat beside her sister, she grabbed her hand and held it tightly.  
  
Willow walked in and sat in the other chair as they waited for news about Tara.  
  
They sat in silence for about 20 minutes when Dawn decided to break the silence.  
  
"Somebody should let Spike know what happened" she said as she rubbed Buffys hand.  
  
"No Dawnie I don't want him near Buffy" Xander said abruptly.  
  
"Xander I know that you and Spike might not be on the best of terms right now but deep down he really does love Buffy" Dawn said as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a Xander Harris and a Willow Rosenburg?" the young police officer said sticking his head into the hospital room. "I need to speak to them about the incident that happened this morning" he concluded as Xander and Willow went to walk out of the room.  
  
"You ok?" Xander said as he turned to Dawn.  
  
"Yeah I'm not going anywhere I promise" Dawn said as Willow and Xander walked out into the hall to talk to the police officer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike hurried to the hospital as quick as possible, he looked around and saw Xander and Willow comming out of Buffys room.  
  
As soom as the others had vacated into a small waiting room he walked to her room.  
  
The door opened and he saw Dawn laying next to her sister on the hospital bed. "Hello Nibblet" Spike said as he closed the door softly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All I am sorry for the lack of Updates, I am currently looking for a co-writer, I've got a plan for this story. If ya wanna help you can email me @ Manda2001@nc.rr.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Forgiveness  
  
  
Previously: Spike has just arrived at the hospital, Tara is still in surgery and Willow and Xander are talking to the Police about Warren.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn sat up at the sound of his voice. She hopped off the bed and went to hug Spike. "There, there love it's gonna be alright. Big sis is a fighter" he said noticing that Dawn had definately been crying.  
  
"I just don't know how much longer she can fight" Dawn said as they both walked over to BUffys bed, each grabbing a seat and a hand. "What happened?" Spike asked as Dawn filled him in on what she knew. "At least thats what they told me, but they usually don't tell me the whole scoop ya know" Dawn said as Buffy started to wiggle her head and her eyes started to flutter.  
  
"Bu.. Buffy" Dawn said as she stood up.  
  
"Dawn" a confused Buffy said as she tried to bring herself back to reality. "Wha.. what happened" She asked as she noticed that Spike was also in the room.  
  
"Warren shot you and Tara" Dawn said  
  
"Tara is she ok?" Buffy asked  
"we don't know shes still in surgery" Dawn said  
"Xander?" Buffy said a little panicked like.  
"He's fine Buffy he is the one who called 911" Dawn said as Buffy got a relieved look on her face.   
  
"I'm gonna go let a nurse know you woke up, they wanted us to notify them of any changes." Dawn said as she kissed her sister on the cheek and then walked out of the room.  
  
They were alone, just the two of them. He couldn't help the feeling of wanting to just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was alright. It wasn't though he couldn't just do that, not after what had happened between them.  
  
"You alright?" Spike said as he brushed his hand across Buffys face.  
  
"I guess for just being shot." Buffy said as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Buff, maybe you shouldn't be trying to sit up" Spike said concerned like.  
  
"No I have to go check on Tara" she said as she went to remove the iv's and things from her wrists.  
  
Spike put his hands over hers and tried to calm her down. "Buf, you need to rest Glenda is in good hands with the doctors" he said as Buffy eased back into her bed.  
  
She shivered a little bit as she tried to bundle up with the covers. "You cold?" he asked   
  
"A little" she answered.  
  
"Here, this should help a little" he said as he tucked the covers around her feet and then placed his leather coat over her legs.  
  
"thanks" she said.  
  
"Buffy, look I.. I'm..." he stuttered as he looked up and noticed that Buffy was slipping back into her coma. "No...Buff.. you gotta stay awake, pet" he said as he shook her shoulder a little.  
  
"Here she is nurse" Dawn said as she entered with a nurse. She stopped and her grin turned to a frown when she noticed that Buffy was again in a deep state of sleep.  
  
"What happened she was just awake and talking" Dawn said as the nurse went over to check all of Buffys fluids and monitoring devices.  
  
"I don't know miss, but keep talking to her maybe that will help. Your sister needs some more fluids so I will be right back with them" the nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"I should be leaving if Xander comes in and finds me here he won't be too happy and I don't think thats what Buffy needs right now" Spike said.  
  
"No, I want you to stay!" Dawn protested.  
  
"Pet, it's too complicated to explain right now. Trust me, it would be better for Buffy if I left" He said   
  
"Ok, but promise you'll come back" Dawn was scared of what his answer might be.  
  
"I will be back, promise me that if anything changes you'll let me know" he said  
  
"I promise, you'll be the first to know" she said as He got up and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "Don't do this again" he wispered into her ear. He stroked his hand over her hair and down her face. Then he turned to Dawn and gave her a hug.  
  
"She'll make it! Big sis' is a fighter" he said as Dawn wiped a tear away from her face.  
  
Spike poked his head out of the door and made sure the coast was clear. He walked out of the hospital and into the night. All the way he thought back to the last time she had died. He might not have been able to save her then, but he was gonna find a way to save her now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander and Willow finnished breifing the Officers on what had happened to them that morning and walked back towards Buffys room.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if there is any news about Tara" Willow said as Xander nodded and headed into Buffys room.  
  
"Spi...Oh hey Xander" Dawn said hoping that Spike had decided to stay after all.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, any change" Xander said as he sat down and grabbed Buffys free hand. "Wait, whats this? Has Spike been here?" Xander said noticing Spikes coat drapped over Buffy.   
  
"Yeah, he was, but he decided that it was better for Buffy if he left. She was awake for a few minutes and then she wasn't" Dawn said as she started to well up again.  
  
"I can't believe he showed up here after what he did" Xander thought to himself trying not to show that he was unhappy at Spikes actions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging here but I'm getting ready to have surgery so I figured I'd post what I had...  
  
Slave4Spike 


End file.
